


You Don't Have To

by Mrs_Yoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Yoo/pseuds/Mrs_Yoo
Summary: Changkyun realizes that he's fallen in love with his caring, little hyung. After a night of unlimited drinks, revelations and conversations will Changkyun finally be able to tell him how he feels?





	You Don't Have To

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in so long but something about MONSTA X made me want to do it again.
> 
> I also crave for more Changki.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Kkungie, stop staring.” Jooheon sighed for the nth time that night while sympathetically looking at his love struck maknae.

His words had no effect as Changkyun continued to blatantly stare at the group’s talented vocalist. Starship was having a company event and all artists were dressed to impress. For Changkyun, however, one man completely stole the spotlight. The man had gray hair and was dressed in a sleek white suit beautifully complimenting his pale skin. The stray white lights dancing around the room hit the man’s skin every so often making the man look even more breathtaking. Changkyun watched as he threw his head back in a silent laugh at what another man, who he recognizes as K.Will, said. 

“I wanna make him laugh like that”. Changkyun felt a small pang from his chest as he watched the gray-haired male interact with others. It wasn’t that he doesn’t interact with him himself, but in the past few weeks, Changkyun has been distancing himself from him. He was scared, maybe anxious, maybe both? He didn’t know. All he knew was that he felt differently for his talented hyung. 

It was a few weeks ago that he realized why his heart would beat faster at the sound of the man calling his name, why he turned red at the simplest of touches, why he craved his attention more, why he felt disappointed when the said man wasn’t by his side— he was in love with him. He was actually and truthfully in love with his Kihyun hyung. The way he said his name, the way he gently woke him in the morning, when he gives Changkyun just a little more attention than the others…he was in love with all of it. It took some time for him to accept that he has romantic feelings for his small, caring hyung. 

But he was afraid.

Changkyun was so, so afraid. Not of his sexuality but of what his feelings could do to the group’s dynamics if he ever acted out on them. He would be damned if he ruined the relationship that they had now. 

During their time together, he wanted nothing more than to reach over to his hyung and engulf him in a warm embrace, every morning, he wanted to come up to Kihyun and back hug him while he made the members breakfast and at night— it was the worst...aside from wanting to sneak into his bed, snuggle him and wake up to his hyung’s beautiful bare face in the morning…his couldn’t help the dirty thoughts that sometimes lingered. He could no longer count the nights he had to lay there, subtly touching himself in hopes of not waking up the others in the room or when he decides that it’s not worth it and waits for his erection to calm down before turning in for the night.

It’s been a week since he began distancing himself from Kihyun. He still communicated with him but it’s much less than what the rest of the members are used to. If they noticed, they didn’t say anything. None of them did, except for Jooheon. 

The ice in his drink clanked. He snapped out of his trance and downed the liquor before the ice could water it down. He grimaced as the concoction burned down his throat. To the side, he can hear Jooheon snickering at his reaction.

“It’s not a shot, Kyun-ah. You weren’t supposed to down it in one go.” Jooheon said, as a chuckle escaped his lips.

Changkyun looked at his hyung and felt his face heat up, slightly pouting. “I-I know…” 

“Of course you did.” Jooheon said with a raised brow. 

The two sat at the surprisingly large mobile bar, watching as other company employee’s and artists mingled and drank. Some slightly bouncing to the beat and base rising from the DJ’s playlist, some standing idly while exchanging conversation.

Jooheon had been observing Changkyun for a while now. Being the first person who openly accepted him into the group, he was also the one able to read Changkyun like a book. So when he first started avoiding Kihyun, the older man was quick to realize why.

“You like him, don’t you?” 

Changkyun whipped his head towards Jooheon so fast, he swore the maknae could’ve gotten whiplash. He looked at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. 

“Kihyun hyung, I mean. You like him, right?” Jooheon pressed on.

Changkyun’s stared at him, lips slightly parted at a loss for words. “I…I don’t know what y-you’re talking about…” 

Jooheon chuckled and gave him an affectionate smile, “You’re very obvious, Kyunnie…Well, at least to me you are.”

Changkyun looked down and chuckled as Jooheon pat him on the back. He doesn’t know why, but somehow, he’s relieved that Jooheon knows. They both sit there in silence, drowning in the music and the event hall’s vibe. The silence starts to get comfortable when Jooheon decides to speak up again.

“You should tell him.” Jooheon spoke.

Jooheon noticed Changkyun’s hesitance and spoke again before words could leave the maknae’s mouth.

“I know it’s scary. Believe me, before Minhyuk hyung and I got together, I was beyond terrified.”

Changkyun nodded, listening onto Jooheon talk.

“H-how…how’d you tell him?” Changkyun asked. He knew that it was Jooheon who first confessed to Minhyuk. To be honest, he envied the couple. They were the only ones who had officially come out in the group. Every waking moment away from the cameras, the two would be attached to the hip. In the car, he would sometimes hear them both giggling while leaning onto each other.

Changkyun wanted that too. He wanted that so badly and he wanted it with no one more than Kihyun. He just…he just didn’t know how to start.

Jooheon sat up, finally hearing some hope from the younger. He’d been watching Changkyun steal longing glances at Kihyun so much in the past few weeks, it was starting to emotionally hurt him. He wanted to encourage the younger one as much as possible.

“We talked and I confessed. It was nerve wrecking.” Pink dusted across Jooheon’s cheeks at the memory of him finally confessing to his hyung.

“I was a nervous wreck, to be honest. I really memorized everything I wanted to tell him but I ended up stuttering and— and, it was a mess. He even laughed at me.” Jooheon chuckled and Changkyun lopsidedly smiled at his hyung’s story.

“But in the end, I got to spit out that I liked him. And here we are now.” Jooheon said, smiling towards Changkyun who looked to be deep in thought.

Jooheon continued, “My point is: I know it’s scary. But it could be worth the risk. If you confess to him, you could be the happiest man,”

“or the saddest”

Jooheon narrowed his eyes at him. 

“—don’t interrupt me, hush— anyway, you could be the happiest man alive.” He placed a hand on Changkyun’s shoulder. “If you really have feelings for him, don’t you think he’s worth it?”

Changkyun pondered.

“Is he?” 

He thought to the many moments he could have if he and Kihyun were to fall into a relationship. Hugging him, kissing him, being able to truly and definitely call him his. It would be nothing more than a dream come true. 

Changkyun took a deep breath and nodded. “He is.” 

Jooheon smiled triumphantly, happy he got the maknae to realize his stand.

He downed the glass of hard liquor in his hand, he’s going to be needing all the courage he can get and maybe a little more alcohol will help him. He’s drunk enough tonight to feel a little more courageous than normal and it’s enough. 

It’s enough for him to leave Jooheon at the bar and make his way over to the one person his heart is yearning for.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate comments. They fuel my drive to write. Write me one? :)


End file.
